Pillow Talk
by mysticblue17
Summary: Drabble Series  What do Green Arrow and Watchtower talk about in bed? Or is the better question what do Oliver and Chloe talk about?  set in throughout seasons 9-10
1. of the QueenSullivan Wedding

Title: Pillow Talk of the Queen-Sullivan Wedding

Author: mystic_blue17

Summary: [Drabble] What do Green Arrow and Watchtower talk about in bed? Or is the better question what do Oliver and Chloe talk about?( set in the future with references to Escape)

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or plots nor do I plan on receiving any profits from writing about them. Well other than the constant stimulus from them and the plot bunnies that they inspire.

**A/N**: It's the wedding of the year or maybe even the century. And our favourite couple has some inspiration with the giveaways!

* * *

"I figured it out!"

Chloe and Oliver had be planning their wedding for months. With Oliver's name and day job, the wedding had to be some sort of event. But with their other jobs, planning ahead was almost always difficult. It took them nearly a week of careful cajoling (Chloe) and bribing (Oliver) to finally settle on a date. To be fair, the suicide squad were supposed to be dead anyways. It's not like they could shoe up at a high society wedding. Now all that was left were the little details. The things that would make the wedding Oliver and Chloe not just any other wedding.

"Wha?" Oliver said slightly stirring form sleep. He had went to bed about an hours ago. Content with her at his side even if it meant that sometimes she would huff and puff about the wedding.

"I got an idea for the giveaways." she said in a singsong voice.

"oh. Ok night." he said opening one eye to peer at her.

"No Oliver, wake up." She said nudging him in the shoulder with her elbow.

"Want sleep." He said burying his head deeper into his pillow.

"As your fiancée, I'm making you wake up to hear my brilliance which in turn reflects your brilliance in choosing me."

"Well with an ego boost like that." he said shuffling onto his side to face Chloe. "Alright hit me with it."

"Spoons!" she exclaimed. She startled him waking him up even more

"You had way too much coffee last night. I told you not to have that last one." he said reaching out to cup her cheek. He looked into her eyes as if to gage how much caffeine she had.

"But Bart brought it all the way from France. It just had to be done."

Oliver pulled her form her sitting position against the headboard. He grumbled something about "stupid speedster who interrupted his sleep."

She went along willingly, dropping her papers onto the night stand. When they were in a comfortable position, she continued. "As I was saying, we can give spoons away from the McDougal Inn."

"That's actually surprisingly cute."

"Thank you. It is also fancy and memorable." she said so pleased with her choice.

"Which is exactly why the press will eat up. I gotcha." he said acknowledging her brilliance.

"And hopefully they will be so busy taking notes about the flowers that they don't realize that the best man is gone in one second and comes back in five with charcoal on his face."

He brushed past that topic. They both knew there was not way that Clark would make it through the ceremony without trying to save the world. "You make a valid point. Alright spoons it is." she nodded. He leant in for a kiss. "So now that we are awake…"

"I thought you wanted to sleep." she said her eyebrow already cocked.

"I found something better to do with my time."

She cocked an eyebrow at him. "Really? What would you suggest?"

He rolled and hovered over her body. They aligned naturally. Legs intertwined. Breaths mingled. It was the most beautiful routine Oliver had ever had. "I would much rather show you."

Too soon they needed to break for air, Chloe said "You are really handsy you know that? When did you take off my shirt?"

"I'm an archer. It's implied." He paused to smirk down at her "I didn't hear you complaining."

"If I ever do, take that as a sign that aliens have invaded _again_ and one of them has taken over my body _again_." she quipped playfully.

He smiled down at her lovingly. "Only you get yourself into these things."

"Well when an alien is your best friend… these things happen." She looked up at him. "Are you sure you want this for the rest of your life?"

"A life time of weird is worth it for any amount of time with you."

"Well now I have to rip your clothes off. That was pretty much the best answer ever."

"Is that right? Well it just so happens that that's exactly what I was going for. "

When asked at the wedding on their choice of giveaways, the blushing bride explained that her guest received sporks while Oliver's got spoons. And the justice league, well they got knives. Who says you can't be practical and sentimental?

* * *

A/N: Whew. This one stumped me for a while. It was originally going to be part of the countdown. But this works too. I'm thinking about making this an ongoing series. It would depend on what happens on the show but this could be something.

That last line of dialogue was heavily inspired by Private Practice. No copying meant. I just kinda went off what I remembered so hopefully it wasn't too close. Either way, credit to Private Practice.

Read and review!


	2. of Plaid

Title: Pillow Talk of Plaid

Author: mystic_blue17

Summary: [Drabble] What do Green Arrow and Watchtower talk about in bed? Or is the better question what do Oliver and Chloe talk about?(set before and after Checkmate)

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or plots nor do I plan on receiving any profits from writing about them. Well other than the constant stimulus from them and the plot bunnies that they inspire.

Dedication:to** Saurina, brittany2922 and iluvaqt. **Thank you for reviewing the countdown so many many times. I don't think I'll be able to match your reviews for gift fics. So here's to you!

**A/N**: Ollie just has to question Chloe's choice in jackets.

After the preview from Beacon, who can't wait to be in the bedroom with them?

Oliver felt her creeping out of bed. She started to pick up her pants from the trail they left hours before.

"Where are you going?" he asked coming up to his elbows to look at her. His words caught her by surprise.

She glanced to him over her shoulder and confessed "I have to run to Watchtower really quick."

He blinked a few times to clear his head. It sounded like she wanted to leave. "What? No."

"I have to. I left some things on that are time sensitive." she walked back to his side of the bed.

He shot his arm out to tug her into bed. "No, you have to come back to bed."

She fell into him easily. "Give me 20 minutes. 30 minutes tops." he groaned "Then I promise rest of the night with you." she silenced his protests with a kiss.

"Fine. Go work. On one condition." he paused to make sure he had her attention. "Get dressed slowly."

She laughed and mock judged him. "Oliver."

He didn't even try to defend himself. "What? I like looking at you."

She chastised him. "You are a piece of work you know that?"

"I'm choosing to take that as a compliment."

"Somehow I knew you would." she snagged his shirt off the ground and started to button it up one at a time. She looked at him with a wicked gleam in her eye. "Slow enough for you hero?"

He sighed. It would be better if she was taking off her clothes. "I guess. Are you sure you have to leave?" he asked again knowing it was needless. She was going into work.

She smiled. There was something about the way Oliver wanted to be with her. It was just outrageously flattering to have all of his attention.

"I'll be back as soon as I can."

He tilted his head. "Pinky swear?"

"You got it." They linked their fingers together. It was a childish action sure. But that was just another special quality to their relationship. They could act however they wanted to including partaking in a silly gesture.

She was on her way to the walk-in closet when she heard him claim "And don't wear your plaid jackets."

Her head popped out of the closet to stare at him bewildered. "What? What is wrong with that jacket?"

"Every time you wear it something bad happens." he said simply.

Her mind continued to spin with past occurrences and match them together with outfits. "It does not… does it?" she denied weakly.

"It does." he confirmed. Like he said, he liked looking at her. That led to a lot of time thinking about her and her clothes.

She came out with a black pea coat in hand. "Oliver, I didn't know that you were so superstitious."

He nodded in his approval of her choice in jacket. "I don't want to tempt fate ok? Just do your thing and come home."

She leant down to kiss him once more. "Alright I will be back before you can miss me."

"Hate to break it to you but that's just not going to happen."

A few weeks later, they met on the street after a hectic day of kidnapping for the both of them. After two incidents with Checkmate and one angry conversation with Tess, Oliver was more than ready for the day to be over. Although Chloe and her banter had managed to bring his mood several notches up. They walked the few blocks back to the Clocktower. After the day they had, there was no question that they would spend the night together.

Chloe picked up the conversation again. "So you will be happy to know that I have retired my plaid jackets."

He was. Oliver wasn't lying when he said he didn't want to tempt fate. Chloe had a knack for getting into trouble. And it seemed that it followed her even more when she wore those jackets. But even beyond that, he knew that plaid would always be something of comfort to Chloe, something that was directly connected to Clark. Oliver wasn't a selfish guy but every time she wore her green leather jacket over her plaid ones he liked to believe that she was picking him over Clark. It was a small victory that he was willing to celebrate.

**A/N**: Special credit goes to the blogger who writes _chloe wore it_. They really helped with this story. They also drew my attention to the plaid connection. So thanks!

So that's #2 in the series. I'm thinking about doing one more. Unless anyone makes any requests? Let me know people! review please.


	3. of First Dates

Title: Pillow Talk of First Dates

Author: mystic_blue17

Summary: [Drabble Trio] What do Green Arrow and Watchtower talk about in bed? Or is the better question what do Oliver and Chloe talk about?(set after Collateral)

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or plots nor do I plan on receiving any profits from writing about them. Well other than the constant stimulus from them and the plot bunnies that they inspire.

**A/N**: What did they talk about after their reunion at Watchtower?

How could I resist Collateral itself? I'll leave the heavy stuff for TPTB to explain but I do want to do a little something. I had to after your fabulous reviews for part# 2.

* * *

Sometime between round two and drifting off to sleep, Oliver said to her. "So this didn't turn out the way I thought it would."

She arched her eyebrow at her. "Really? Because this was exactly how I thought we would spend the night."

"This was a given." he gestured between themselves in their undressed state. His eyes glinted mischievously at her. "But I meant that I wanted take you out on a date, a real date."

She chastised him softly. "Oliver."

"Sometimes I wish that we could go do things the normal way."

She said jumping into his fantasy. "You could pick me up at the Talon."

"Lois would force you to make me wait ten long minutes while lecturing me the house rules."

"You could bring me my favourite flowers."

"A dozen tulips." he placed a gently kiss on the corner of her mouth as she smiled.

"And I would make you stutter when you see me all dolled up."

"In one of those black strappy dresses."

"I know exactly which dress I would pick out."

They looked over to her dress de jour currently half hanging off a chair almost on the floor. They shared a satisfied smile. Well at least they knew it looked good there

"Then I would take you to the best restaurant in town and wow you with my knowledge of foreign languages."

"Essentially making me putty in your hands." he stroked her back knowing that this one move was enough to liquefy her.

"Then someone would greet us. And I finally get to introduce you as my girlfriend." he looked at her waiting to see if the label of girlfriend would be too much or even not enough.

She simply nodded at him. "No more hiding what we are to each other."

"No, the world could know us."

She pulled him closer to herself. "We could go to a show next?"

He kissed her temple lightly and grinned into her hair. "We would of course get a frisky in your private booth."

She mocked sighed "Well you do pay a lot of money for that. We might as well use it to our advantage."

"And after all that we would come back here for a night cap and play that indoor game."

"Ahh now that's what I'm talking about." Chloe teased.

They let the sweet idea of their "first date" wash over them.

"So at least we got one thing right." He whispered as he Eskimo kissed her.

"Oliver we got the most important thing right." she told him. They ended up in the exact same place in life and in the scenario. "We are together and really that's all the matters to me.

He sighed again. Chloe could tell that this was something that was really bothering him.

She cupped his chin and said honestly "I know if you could, you would Oliver."

He spoke looking deep into her eyes. "After all we have been through, I just want you to have everything."

"Oliver, I don't need anything else."

"You are holed up in a tower with a fugitive of the law. That's not really….ideal." he said trying to point out the flaws in their situation.

"Well when the fugitive looks like you…. "She said teasingly. He opened his mouth to interject. "No. Wait seriously Oliver, I have _you _and to me that's everything."

She sighed. She knew that with her absence, she would have a lot of ground to make up for. Oliver was insecure in their relationship. It was a place that she never thought they would be in. Her actions saved the group but it also took trust and a large chunk of time away from Oliver and Chloe's relationship.

"All that matters is that you and I are here right now in the same place, safe and healthy. We will have all that stuff, the tulips and the fancy dinners, sometime down the road. Right now I don't want to share you with anyone else."

"Down the road?" They had briefly alluded to it in their earlier conversation but it didn't hurt to confirm her plans whenever he could.

She answered without hesitation. "Yea. I'm hoping we can start a Friday night tradition. Wine, good food and you. That sounds like _everything_ to me." To him, it sounded like plans for the foreseeable future. It was exactly what he wanted.

He felt some of the tension leave his body. It did not go unnoticed by Chloe.

"Now where would we be doing this tradition? I guess this would be a good time to tell you that the Talon exploded." He said the words easily, knowing that half of her closet was at his place already.

"Hmmm." she pretends to mull it over. "Now if only one of us was a billionaire who had several apartments across the country including one not too far away from here. Oh wait that's you." She said tapping him on the nose.

"How convenient. I wasn't planning on letting you out of my sight."

"Works for me. I was planning on being wherever you are."

No, Chloe and Oliver did not have the picture perfect first date. Now wasn't the time for that. There were computers to be updated, a wedding to plan, names to be cleared and as always, a world to save. But at the end of it all, the only thing that they needed was to be together.

**

* * *

A/N**: I don't know. I don't think I like this one as much as I thought I would. It didn't flow as easily as the other ones did. But it is done and you guys deserve something. Review please! Tell me what you think.

Also sorry if this fic is a little inconsistent with my writing. There is a weird vibe going on in my house right now. And I'm feeling pretty affected. Blah. Vibes+writing = a mixed up author


	4. of ChloLo Fairytales

Title: Pillow Talk of Chlo-Lo Fairytales

Author: mystic_blue17

Summary: [Oneshot] Lois comes to see Oliver in the hospital after Zod torches him. Let the Chlo-Lo time ensue. (set after Sacrifice)

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or plots nor do I plan on receiving any profits from writing about them. Well other than the constant stimulus from them and the plot bunnies that they inspire.

**A/N**: This could be part of the Pillow Talk series and a sequel to one of my gift fics. So take it for a joiner. I hope you like it.

* * *

The door to Oliver's room burst open. Lois appeared. "I came as soon as I heard. Is he going to be ok?"

"He is going to be fine." Chloe answered.

Lois came to the side of the bed to scan his form. "What happened?"

Chloe was unsure of how to respond and settled on a lie instead. "….I don't know. The doctors put him under to lessen the pain."

She said looking at Oliver's face. "That's good right?"

"Yea his doctor is trying to get him back to star city. Apparently there are good plastic surgeons near California."

She cracked a weak smile at Chloe's joke. It was the first time she really looked at her cousin since she arrived in the room .She looked tired beat down and devastated. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine."

"No you aren't. If I was standing over Clark's hospital bed, I wouldn't be fine." Lois would not take her denial. Not when she looked like she did.

"Lo, Oliver and I aren't like you and Clark." she said weakly.

"Chloe. When are you going to see what's right in front of you?" she said trying to get her stubborn cousin to see the truth of the matter. She came around to Chloe's side. She knew that despite her words Chloe would not be leaving Oliver's side. She saw a tear slip down Chloe's cheek.

"Chloe, it's ok You can tell me."

Her hand remained firmly within his grasp but she turned to Lois. "I don't even know when this happened."

Lois could see her heart in her eyes.

Chloe continued on. "It's like he snuck up on me and changed everything."

She reached out and grabbed her other hand and squeezed it. "I know."

"My life was going along one way. Then he came in with his stupid arrows and just completely screwed with my life." Chloe ranted.

"And how is that a bad thing, cuz?" From what she could see, Oliver was the best thing that had happened to her in a long time.

She shook her head. "You don't know. There is stuff going on out there. And I …." She paused and tried to find the words to explain. "I just … I can't let him in. I'm so scared of losing him."

"Chloe, trust me on this." She released Chloe's hand briefly to grab to chairs for them to sit in. "You are fabulous. There is no way Oliver doesn't feel the same way about you."

Chloe bit her lip. "I just don't know Lois. I can't explain to you how I'm feeling right now." Knowing that you die in the near future changes things. For months, she had been walking around with death as her shadow. Every move, she made felt like she was one step closer to death. But when she was with Oliver, things were right again. There was no one in the world but them and they had all the time in the world.

When Zod had killed Alia, it proved that the future was changing. But at the same time, that gave way to a new series of possibilities. Maybe this time would mean that Lois would die instead of herself. Or maybe that meant that Clark could lead the Kandorians. There were just so many possibilities and she just couldn't turn off her brain. She had to protect the people in her life, even if it meant that isolating herself to do it.

Lois could see the tension rise in her body. "I won't press you for details, Chloe." she searched her cousin's eyes for a moment. "But let me ask you this. What's your fairytale ending?"

"What?" Chloe was stumped by the change in subject.

"If you could write the ending to your story right now, what would it be?" Lois elaborated.

She glanced at Oliver's face. That was telling enough to Lois. But still Chloe spoke no words. Chloe clearly needed to hear Lois' ending first. "Ok I'll tell you mine then you go." Chloe nodded.

"My fairytale ending is pretty normal compared to the life we lead." she started easily.

"I think I want to marry Clark. We could live on the farm." Chloe looked down at their joined hands and tried to imagine Lois wearing a wedding ring, Clark's ring.

Lois continued on. "The commute would be killer to work. But that's our place ya know? And I would never ask Clark to leave his farmer boy tendencies behind."

They shared a smile over that. "I would be the Daily Planet's top reporter. Maybe a Pulitzer or two under my wing."

"We could have weekly lunches just you and me. Whatever works with our hectic schedules."

"Maybe later Clark and I could have some kids. I always wanted a family of my own." She said thinking about the future with kids running around the farm.

"We would have everyone over for Thanksgiving. I would ruin the turkey but Martha would bring five pies and that's what we would have for dinner instead." she said self-depreciatively

"Life would go on. Eventually we would have grandchildren." And although there were tears in their eyes, they grinned. "And let me tell you Chlo. You are going to love them. I can already see you taking them shoe shopping."

They wiped the tears off their faces. "That's lovely Lo."

She said with conviction. "That's my fairytale ending." she nudged Chloe "Your turn."

She seemed stunned for a moment

"Start with the boy." Lois prompted.

"Why does it need to start with a boy?" Chloe asked. She didn't want to think of her happiness in terms of a man.

But Lois wouldn't let her dodge the real subject at hand. A boy was the obvious reason for this conversation. "Because it's a fairytale and that's how these things go."

Chloe bit her lip and looked at the man sleeping on the bed. "I want Ollie. I know it's stupid."

"No no excuses, no qualifiers. Fairytales can be whatever you want it to be." Lois encouraged.

"Okay." she took a breath to collect her thoughts and draw on her inner strength. "Okay I want to get the big fat ring and marry him. Maybe show it off a couple times so people know that he is mine forever."

"Now you are talking." Lois said. She was practically rubbing her hands together in glee. "What else?"

"And we'll have beautiful blonde babies. And they will play with your dark haired kids and grow up together. They would never be alone between all of us."

Chloe continued on without any encouragement. "I want to see you every week and have no secrets from each other. I want to tell you about my day and for you to tell me about yours because we are still as close as ever. Even if it means that we are talking about Clark and his affection for plaid for the millionth time."

"And I keep working because I like my work. Maybe I even freelance at the Daily Planet because I'm cousins with their best reporter."

"I'm already on it." Lois responded.

"Maybe Ollie and I can buy a house between Smallville and Metropolis. So we can get to work easily and still see you all the time."

"I want a house full of love. Maybe we have dinner parties every week. Between your house and mine, we can alternate hosting. We'll have spare guest rooms so people can just stay the night so they don't have to leave so late."

Lois agreed with that plan as signed through a nod.

Chloe continued on. "Or maybe we would travel the world for a while. I would like to see the world outside of Kansas. But home would always be here because that's where it all started."

"He would run Queen Industries during the day. And on a Wednesday I would get a text telling me to meet him at home in twenty minutes because he can't stand to go without seeing me. We make love and spend the rest of the day together." she got lost in the thought for a moment and looked to the man she was thinking of. The sight of him in the bed brought her down a few notches.

"And in an ideal world, I would never have to stand over Oliver's hospital bed again."

Lois tried to bring her back to their conversation. "That's not exactly part of the fairytale Chlo."

"We would grow old together." Chloe's voice broke a little. Another tear streaked down her cheek. "He would be a ridiculously handsome silver fox and I would still be the envy of every woman."

"Except for me." Lois interjected.

"Except for you."

"Feel free to be jealous of me though." Lois joked.

"No thanks. I want Oliver. I just want to be together. It's so simple." Chloe looked to her cousin for confirmation. "I can have that can't I?"

"I think so. I know our world is crazy Chloe. And we can't really say what is coming tomorrow but I think if you wanted it, you could have it. Between you and Oliver I don't think anyone could stop you. You could do whatever you wanted to do."

"I want it. I want the fairytale." she said more steadily.

"It's yours for the taking. You just have to trust who he is and let go of everything else."

"Okay." Chloe responded feeling the relief of making her decision.

"Okay." Lois was happy to with the result of their conversation.

They embraced. Lois knew that this was a turning point in Chloe's relationship with Oliver. Not long ago, Oliver confessed his feelings for Lois. In return, Lois promised to be there for him as his friend. And as a friend, she couldn't think of a better way to be there for him.

**

* * *

A/N**: So what did we think about this part? I was working on part 2 when inspiration hit for this. I just had to write it. So look forward to a much much lighter Chlo- Lo do. It's just waiting to be finished. This one is a chlollie adaptation of a book, "Bet Me" by Jennifer Crusie. I changed it to be more Chlollie-fied but the idea is hers. I hope you enjoy your present!


End file.
